Tentro
Tentro is a Flexers Mixel. Description Personality Tentro is a very strong and smart Mixel. Despite these powerful strengths, he has some very horrible and serious confidence issues. He is a Mixel of few words and emotions, and has a tendency to stick to the sidelines. However, he knows how to have fun, and when he gets into something, he can grow enthusiastic and happy. Physical Appearance Tentro has a black rectangular body with a grey base and orange rectangles, an eye, and a short, black mustache-like tentacle on each side. On the top of his head is a tapering orange cone-like shape. He has four orange tentacles at his base with a grey stripe on the base and middle of them and four lighter orange suckers on each. His jaw is orange, squarish, and has three teeth that point upwards. His eyelid color switches between dark grey and orange variously. Ability His leg-tentacles can stretch to long lengths and act like whips to attack very quickly. Biography Early life Little is known about Tentro's early life. However, he managed to secure a job at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During his shift at the Hamlogna Conveyor Belt with Lunk, Zaptor cranked up the speed of their machine, forcing the two of them to Mix in order to keep up with the orders. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was invited to Balk's birthday party. He was running late enough to help out Lunk in getting there by Mixing. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") While exercising with Teslo in Mixel Park, he ended up slimed by the Scorpi & Glurt Murp. ("Murp Romp") Set Information Tentro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41516 and contains 69 pieces. Tentro's in-booklet code is EL2AST1C which is Elastic when decoded. Trivia *His design is based off of a squid. **For that reason, his name is a play-on the word "tentacle", which squids have. *His tentacles are unusually short. Because of this, he uses his legs to flex and stretch instead. ** However, his tentacles are still useable as arms as well. *** This first, and so far only, time he used them was in Murp Romp. *He is the tallest of the Flexers. *He is often mistakenly referred to by the preliminary name of Flexi. Various descriptions for Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness call him this, as well as the LEGO Club Magazine May/June 2014 issue. *Elevator is the first episode where Tentro actually speaks. **Whenever he speaks, he extends "I"-based sounds, which makes them sound like they're springing, fitting his elastic abilities. * He is the only Flexer without an opening mouth or a tongue in their LEGO form. * His head is similar to Magnifo's hat in his LEGO form. * He and Teslo sport outdated aerobic gear when the two exercise together. * He is able to do an impression of a robot. ** His pupils seem to turn square when doing this. * He is the tallest Series 2 Mixel. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Alternative Names Category:Rubber Category:Orange Category:Black highlights Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Three teeth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Smart Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels without hands Category:Underbite Category:Calling All Mixels